Xion, The World Calling
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Roxas confesses to Xion while remembering his favorite song.How will Xion react? Does she feel the same way for him? Fluff. Major Fluff. Roxas/Xion


Xion, The World Calling

I do not own this song, which is sung by There For Tomorrow.

~0~

Roxas was at the clock tower alone. _Again. _He hated being alone. Sea-salt ice cream always tasted saltier when you eat it alone. He just disliked the fact that his friends weren't there with him. He missed Axel and Xion...But mostly Xion. He loved her voice, her hair, and her eyes that were so much like his…

"Roxas."

The blond boy turned around, startled. He turned to see a very sad Xion, who had been declared missing a few days ago.

Nothing was said between the two. Instead, their eyes were lost in each other's, looking for answers they did not have.

Without a word being said, Roxas stood up and opened his arms. Xion ran into them without hesitation.

"R-Roxas…"she sobbed. Seeing Xion in this state, he remembered a song he heard from Demyx.

'_It's gonna get harder from here,  
we've gotta get smarter  
to make it out alive  
'Cause you say stop and we say go…'_

"Roxas, I give up. I can't take anymore of this. Running away, hiding from the Organization… I **can't**," she cried.

"Don't say that. You can't just give up."

"I hope you won't tell anyone you saw me, not even Axel."

'_Don't wanna be your  
Tenth caller on the radio  
so don't bother cutting me off short tonight  
we let our words speak for themselves'_

"You have my word, Lady Xion."

"L-lady Xion?" Since it was already late, the blush on Xion's face was not noticed by the boy.

"You heard me."

"B-but, I don't think I'm well fitted for-"

"Xion, you're the most beautiful being I have met. You deserve that and so much more."

Xion was expecting a smirk on Roxas's face, but when she looked up, his face was dead serious.

"I mean it."

'_Don't take it all so far  
Don't make it that much harder  
Than it already is for you to stand alone  
For you...'_

That's when Xion broke. She had never received such kindness, much less a compliment. She cried so hard onto Roxas's robe.

"I'm such an idiot! You're so kind and all I bring you is trouble!"

"Don't say that," he mused. "You make me very happy."

"Don't lie! You go through a lot of trouble just 'cause of me!"

_To wake up knowing you've got the day  
To take on without feeling okay  
To make yourself unwilling to sleep away  
(Sleep away the pain)_

"Maybe if I die…"

"No! Don't even think that!" Roxas roared. "Even if you're having a hard time, death is not the solution! Think about Axel, think about me!"

Silence…

_Don't take off running without my say  
Don't pay that price  
You thought you'd pay  
You've got the choice. You've got the time of day  
Just don't sleep away the pain._

"I'm sorry…" Xion whispered, separating herself from Roxas. Her thoughts still were at how easy life would be for him without her.

"Xion, wait."

She turned around, only to be embraced by the boy.

"Think about it. I can't live without you. I, I…" He held her close.

"I love you."

'_Hold on tight to the things you're given  
The camera caught it all  
Aren't we all forgiven now?  
Cause you say stop and we say go'_

_What? _Xion thought. Love was a feeling. Last time she checked, Nobodies didn't have feelings. But… Roxas was different. And so was she, since her 'heart' started beating a whole lot faster.

"D-Do you really mean that?"

"Every single word. Do you believe me?"

'_The world outside is calling  
On the telephone  
They need answers  
So we'll let them know  
Tonight, we let our words  
Speak for themselves.'_

Xion was quiet. She knew that he was waiting for an answer. He was so sweet, not pushing her or anything, but she knew.

"Yes, I do. Roxas, I, I,-"

"Don't talk," he whispered.

"No, I will speak. You, Roxas, are the light in my shadow, the day to my endless night, the sun to my sky, the happiness to my sorrow… I love you, Roxas! I love you so much! You're my world! You're everything to me!"

Roxas was overjoyed. He wasn't the only confused Nobody(though being confused isn't necessarily a bad thing). When was about to speak, something stopped him.

It was Xion. Her lips had made contact with his.

In that moment Roxas's mind recited his favorite part in the song:

'_It's gonna get harder from here  
we've gotta get smarter  
To get this all in line  
Cause you say stop and we say go…'_

The kiss was tender, soft, sweet. They both enjoyed it oh so much. But they knew that know, things were going to be harder. They were together in this. Leaning on each other shoulders. And you know what? They wouldn't have it any other way, because the world was calling, and they answered it together.


End file.
